


Anything For You

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ball Fondling, Bottom Gibraltar (Apex Legends), Boys being called pretty is my kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Gibraltar in lingerie (Apex Legends), Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, Lingerie, Other, Praise Kink, Reader is Gender Ambiguous, Reader is gender neutral, Stiletto Heels, boys in lingerie, mentions of ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Originally for the sentence prompt of "You want me to wear that?" with Gibraltar and some sorta form of lingerie. It got out of hand, and here we are!OrIn which you're a medic for the Apex Games and one of the OG and most skilled and kind of the legends flirted his way into your heart. And now you get to see him in lingerie and blushing like a beautiful bride as you call him pretty.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my junk or request me or whatever else check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

Makoa Gibraltar was a romantic at heart.

It wasn’t hard to fall for him- c'mon, just look at him. Built like a  real-life giant teddy bear with a kind smile and a contagious laugh. You’d met because you were one of the lead medics on  standby in the medical bay for when legends would fall, or when they would become champion and need to limp their way back. You were specialized in both the robotics and the flesh that came through here, so you were scheduled to work quite frequently when a season was going on.

More than once you’d serviced him. Checking his vitals and going through the motions. Normally he’d crack jokes to you, ask how you were doing, all while he ignored the likely searing pain in his body. Sometimes he’d wince, but then beam up at you, dimples and all and go, “ Ey ,  ain’t nothin ’ I  ain’t had worse of. You’ll fix me right up, right, doc?” And he always said it like he trusted everything in you and your heart would pound, you’d flush, and try to come up with something back.

You should have realized he’d been flirting. You should have realized it long before he’d  asked you out all whilst rubbing the back of his neck and mumbling that maybe in the med-bay wasn’t the most ROMANTIC area to ask you out, but he couldn’t catch you off work.

You’d been so startled trying to catch what he had said that once your brain caught  up, you’d finally shouted ‘yes’ a bit too loudly and enthusiastically.  But, at least it made him laugh?

Now you were six months strong and found yourself watching the screens with more nervousness when  Makoa was in the arena. You knew death didn’t happen in the arena, no, but the pain and fear  were just as real. Yet, he was always so kind, big smiles and enthusiasm. One time when he’d been  champion, he’d blown a kiss at the camera and said it had been for you. You hadn’t been able to talk straight for an hour.

Such a sweetheart.

Some days he was  Makoa Gibraltar, Apex Legend, Apex champion, a face to be seen on a screen and to be admired. 

And some days? Some days he was just  Makoa . Your boyfriend who liked to hog the blankets and squeeze you tight in the morning so you’d whine about having to go pee and laugh at you as you tried to squirm away.

Today? Today he was Makoa.

“ ** You want me to...to wear that? ** ”

You beam brightly, nodding your head enthusiastically as you look over at the outfit you’d lain out on a chair. Said outfit he was looking at couldn’t even count as an outfit. It was a soft baby pink baby doll, a split right beneath the chest to fan out in gorgeous lace. It came with a thong, one you’re sure wouldn’t hold him and the idea made you want to drool. You’d also lain out white fishnets and  four-inch black stilettos.

“You said you wanted to get more in touch with your feminine side,” You gleefully state, wrapping your arms around his waist from behind and hardly being able to lock your fingers together around him. You nose just below his shoulders where you can reach, giving him a squeeze. “Besides, you said you wanted to try wearing this  sorta thing, why not start now? It’s in your size- isn't it preeeetty?”

“ Ya must be the devil, baby.”  Makoa laughs, causing your body to vibrate with the motion. He sounds embarrassed, and you just know his face is flushed and burning red. 

“Sooo...is that a yes?”

“For you, my love? Anything.”

\--

You left your home for a little due to a call for work just to do a check up on Pathfinder’s processors. Not a problem, you lived close to the compound and it wasn’t anything difficult to walk to and from. Pathfinder is as chipper and thankful as ever, mentioning something about overheating but you’d checked his processors and they were all good to go. You offered for him to maybe lay off any activities that may be causing him to heat up, accepting his thumbs up of approval, and went on your way.

When you came home, the smell of  Makoa’s shampoo was the first thing that hits you. He’d obviously had a shower a little bit ago when the warmth and humidity rolling out of the bathroom hits you as you pass it. And once you enter your bedroom, you figure out why. Not that, of course, you couldn’t take the hint but...

The outfit fit him perfectly. Right down to the heels.  Makoa is sat on the edge of the bed, one powerful leg over the other, hands folded in his lap and face flushed red. His hair is down, showing the few streaks of gray from where he’d pulled his wavy hair over to one side to let it frame his face beautifully. His skin is still glowing from his shower, his tattoos all on display and making you bite your bottom lip.

“You look beautiful, baby.” You breathe out, dropping your bag on the floor next to the door and kicking off your socks and shoes. You pad over to where he is, watching him peek up from where he’d been looking at his lap and he offers you one of those  award-winning smiles. Though it’s a bit crooked as if he’s shy.

“Can you stand up and do a twirl?” You playfully speak once you’re close enough, gently resting a hand over his thigh and leaning in to get a peek at his face. Immediately  Makoa laughs, hands unfolding so he can cup your face adoringly between both of his warmed hands.

“Now  ya just being selfish.” He playfully responds back, bringing you closer until his full lips can cover your own. You’re both smiling into the kiss, your nails lightly pressing to his thigh as you stand on your tiptoes to get a better angle for him.

Once you part, you bop your nose affectionately to his with a small laugh, “Aw, c’mon, didn’t you just say earlier that I could have anything?”

The reminder makes his eyes open, deep pools of brown that narrow playfully at his own words being twisted. You offer a grin in turn, bouncing your eyebrows twice to effectively make him laugh and shoo you back and offering you his seat.

You plop onto the bed like an excited child. Smiling brightly up at him as he stands in front of you, four inches taller than he normally is and near marking him at 7 foot. You don’t mask your attraction nor excitement as you bite your bottom lip, hands in your lap and practically bouncing in place.

You eagerly make a ‘go ahead’ motion with your head and that makes  Makoa chuckle, rolling his eyes dramatically at you before doing a spin for you. He even goes so far as to grab the chair you’d had resting in the middle of your room where you most certainly did not have it JUST to put the clean clothed you didn’t want to fold into.

Okay maybe, but that wasn’t the point.

The point was now he’s bent over. Bent completely over, grasping the edge of the chair, legs splayed a bit, and showing you all his features. How his ass looks in the fishnets and thong, you’re right about the thong not being able to hold him, but seems the fishnets were doing a pretty good job in helping secure his cock to his body. His powerful, long legs look ever the more defined in heels and oh how his soft, muscular padding looked in the baby doll from the front was already beautiful, but now you get to see the strength in his arms flex from behind.

“Oh,  Makoa ...” You breathe out again, letting your eyes rake over his form and a whine blossoming from your throat. “Oh, this was  _ such  _ a good idea.”

You watch his shoulders shake briefly with a quiet laugh, only to watch them seize up when you shift off the bed. You let your hands wander down over his thick ass, squeezing appreciatively at his thighs and sliding one hand between his legs to cup at the bulge in his thong.

Makoa’s breath wavers, head falling forward and a small shake added to his body. You coo about how pretty he is again as you let both hands come up to grab at the top of his tights, rolling them down his ass with his thong and groaning at the sight of him.

Hearing his breath pick up as you slide your hands back between his thighs, you gently pat and make him spread his legs wider. His cock hangs between his legs, a thick girth rivaling your wrist. He’s a good seven inches and half  chubbed up right now, he’s proportional to his body with his hair kept trimmed in this area. His balls are a good handful, heavy in your palm where you gently squeeze and roll them now just to hear him choke out a sound.

Your mouth waters at the sight of his ass. The flush of his hole makes you want to lick and suck and kiss and make him whine about how embarrassing it was for you to touch there. You bite your lip at the thought, tempted to, but you save the thought for later.

“You’re so pretty, sweetheart.” You murmur again, dropping to your knees with a dull thud behind him so you can roll his tights down a little more to really get a good look at him. You sigh at the way his cock jerks at the praise, running a finger along the  underside just to watch it lazily jerk again.

Makoa shudders, hanging his head. His voice is tight when he finally speaks, just as you wrap a loose hand around his cock. “N-not that I don’t like being-” He pauses to take a sharp breath in when you hum happily, swiping a thumb over the drooling head to smear the bead of precum. “-expo—exposed for you like this but the heels are a little-”

His voice shakes again when your other hand cups his balls, gently squeezing and distracting him. From behind him, you grin deviously, but you press a kiss to the back of his thigh.  ”You wanna sit down instead?”

He immediately nods, making you release him and helping him get out of his heels, undoing the strap around his ankle and pulling it off each foot before guiding him to sit down on the bed.

You scoot on your knees to rest between his  splayed out thighs. Watching  Makoa’s fingers flex on his thighs and smiling as you lean up to nuzzle at his inner thigh, helping him pull off his tights and thong so he’d stay in just his baby doll.

“Just relax and let me take care of you tonight, sweetheart.” You murmur.

A tease of a grin edges his lips, fluttering his lashes.

“Anything for you, my love.”


End file.
